


Rain

by Megara09



Series: Rain 'verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, Sexual Content, Tells how everyone dies at the end, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konan reflects on her feelings about Pein. Pein comes to a realization. After a night together under the stars, Konan gets pregnant. How will the Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked, filthy-mouthed MEN deal with the newest addition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any sites but AO3, AdultFanfiction.org, and FanFiction.net.

**(Konan, inside the Akatsuki base, watched the rain fall.) ******

Rain... I've loved it my whole life. Ever since we were kids, trying to stay alive in that war-torn hell-hole of a village, I've loved the feeling of the water droplets running down my face and arms. Too many times to count, I've imagined that the water is your fingers...that you were touching me, caressing me. I know that these thoughts are pointless, but I can't stop them.

**(A bitter smile turned up the corners of her mouth. Her eyes reflected pain and anguish.) ******

In some ways, I miss those hellish days. Back then, before Sensei came, it was just the three of us. Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko. We were a team, and nothing could tear us apart. Now, it's just me. You became Pein, and took over Yahiko's body. I hate you sometimes for that, for breaking up the haphazard family we had become and turning it into a master-subordinate situation. I miss the closeness the three of us had. I loved you both so much. I trusted you. (She laughed bitterly.) And now I see where that trust leaves me. I am no longer the teammate who stops the senseless fights, who treats the wounds from battles, who gives encouragement. I am now the subordinate, who has to obey without question.

**(She opened the window slowly, then reached her hand out to touch the rain. She didn't care that he could feel when she did this. She did it every time it rained, and every time it was the same: The rain would fall onto her outstretched arm, turning her thoughts to her inner desires, then he would make the rain stop. Sure enough, a few seconds after she reached into rain, the downpour stopped abruptly. A sour look came over her face as she snatched her hand back.) ******

I really hate it when you do that. You only do it because you know I love the rain, and you hate knowing I love something that you create. I don't understand you. You hate that I resent you, but do nothing to repair the breach between us. Instead, you do petty things like taking away the little things I love. When I practice with my origami jutsu, you make it rain to destroy the paper, but then take away the rain when you realize that you just replaced one thing I love with another. You make it rain, then take it away when I try to touch it. You order me around like one would a slave, then expect me to graciously obey as if I live to serve you.

**(She watched as the rain began again, betraying his will. This rain was normal, not the rain he made. Konan smiled as she shed her God-forsaken cloak. She took the origami flower out of her hair and placed it on her bed, then pulled off her boots and socks. She opened the window wider, smiling when the rain began to fall harder. She climbed through the window, intending to feel the rain against her skin while she could. She walked through the forest surrounding the base until she got to a small clearing. Looking around, feeling a bit paranoid, she slowly pulled off her clothes. One secret she would take to her grave was that she loved to dance naked in the rain. It relaxed her, in some way. The way the rain fell onto her, a partner to her secret, made her feel alive. She twirled around with her arms spread, welcoming the downpour.) ******

/.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\

Pein felt Konan's arm enter his chakra-sensing rain. He smirked, knowing that she couldn't resist the temptation to feel the rain. He stopped the rain, knowing it would piss her off, but he didn't really care. He loved to push her buttons, to see what made her snap. Taking away the rain was one of the best ways to get her riled up. He sensed the rain begin again, but he didn't mind. He didn't like to control it all the time. He did send random sheets of his special kind of rain out, though, to make sure everything was as it should be. After a few minutes of waiting, he did it again, only to freeze when he recognized Konan's chakra outside, not very far from the base. The rain began to lash about in response to his anger.

He grabbed his cloak and made his way outside to find the woman. He got closer to the clearing and heard her laughter. Finally, he came to the treeline. He stopped abruptly in shock, seeing his childhood friend dancing naked in the rain. A flash of desire shot through his body as he watched her naked form being caressed by the rain. The rain reacted to his desire, becoming gentle and caressing. Konan noticed the change and stopped dancing, her eyes darting around like a scared rabbit. Pein stepped out of the woods and into her line of sight. He heard her gasp but was too entranced by her body to really notice. He stepped toward her, seeing how she flinched away and covered her nudity as best she could.

She backed away from him, fear and a bit of anger apparent on her face. In a flash, Pein was behind her. He pulled her into his arms roughly, then held her tight despite her struggles. She realized how futile it was to fight him and went limp in his arms. He turned her around and his lips crashed onto hers. His hands grasped her wrists as she tried to push him away, then held them captive behind her back. His kiss gentled, becoming less brutal and demanding. Instead, he coaxed a response from the woman he held captive. Eventually, she stopped struggling to free her arms. He held both of her wrists in one large hand and trailed the other up her back, coming to rest on her neck. Konan slipped one hand free of his grasp and ran her hand through his hair. She tugged her other hand free and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him a bit closer. Pein growled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. He deepened the kiss, reveling in the fact that she welcomed it. Konan pulled back a bit and smiled up at him, a little bit insecure.

Pein smiled back at her to ease her fear of him. Then he leaned down and brushed her lips gently with his own, as if asking for a response. Konan tilted her head back just a bit to press her lips more firmly against Pein's. She felt him trail kisses down her neck, then nip at her pulse point. Biting back a moan, Konan arched her body more fully against his.

Pein groaned. "Konan, do you want this? All of it?"

Konan nodded, unable to speak. She ran her hands up to Pein's shoulders, then under his cloak. She slowly pushed it off of his shoulders as they kissed, leaving it in a sodden heap at their feet. Pein walked forward until he had Konan pinned to a tree. His touch and kisses became rougher as Konan responded more aggressively to them. Konan retaliated with caresses of her own, making Pein groan and rest his head on her chest for a moment. He felt Konan's hands moving down his chest, then under his shirt. She pushed the wet material up until he gave in and stripped it off. Next was his belt, then the snaps on his jeans. As he felt her hands reaching inside, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the tree she was pressed against.

He kissed her hard then let her go, backing up a few steps to give her some space. "I'm giving you one last out, Konan. After this, there will be no going back," he said seriously, staring her down.

Not one to be intimidated, Konan put her hands on her hips, uncaring of her nudity. "I would've kicked your ass by now if I didn't want this. I know what this will mean, and I accept it. Now get your ass back over here," she said.

Pein chuckled and was in front of her before she could blink. He picked her up and walked a little ways into the woods, where the rain wouldn't hit them as bad. He put her down on the cold, wet ground, then cursed. He stood up and stalked over to where his cloak had fallen, then marched back over to where Konan lay on the ground, a bit bemused by his actions. He spread the cloak out and placed her on it. She smiled at him and started tugging on his pants. He took the hint and stood up to take them off. Konan's eyes widened when he took his boxers off. Pein smirked to himself at her reaction, then gasped as her hand wrapped around him and began to stroke him.

After a few minutes, he couldn't wait any longer. "Konan, are you sure?" he asked as he propped himself up above her.

"Dammit yes! How many times do I h-" her angry response was cut off by the feeling of his body entering hers. She bit back a gasp and a moan at the sensation. Above her, Pein held himself still to allow her to get used to the feeling. Her hips moved a bit, making Pein groan. As he started to move, Konan moaned and gripped his shoulders. As she reached her peak, she screamed, followed by Pein's hoarse yell.

/.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\

A short while later...

Konan's hand trailed down the muscular back of the man on top of her. She smiled as her fingers found a ticklish spot and Pein murmured in his sleep.

I really love the rain. But it doesn't compare to you at all. The coolness of the water dripping down my body is no match for the heat in your fingers as they caress me or the warmth of your mouth. It can't give me the feeling of joy I get when you're like this, when you're almost the old you. But then I remember...you can't ever be the old you. I think I can accept that now. Now that I've realized that, even though you aren't Nagato - or Yahiko - you're still the one I love. That's reason enough to stay with you.

Pein smiled against Konan's skin. After they had woken up, Pein had picked Konan up and made his way to his room. After a brief rest, they had gone another round. Pein had falen asleep soon afterwards, but it seemed his little paper flower was deep in thought. He muttered something under his breath, then pushed himself up with his arms. "What are you thinking so hard about that you can't sleep?"

Konan looked startled and smiled sheepishly. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Pein sighed and rested his chin on Konan's chest. After a few seconds of silence, he scooted up the bed so that they were at eye-level. He pressed his lips to hers gently. "I love you, Konan."

The blue-haired woman's eyes widened a bit then a smile tugged at her lips. "I love you, too, Pein. Now go to sleep."

Pein smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. She wrapped her arms around him and entangled her legs with his. Both still smiling, they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Repurcussions

Two Months Later

Konan sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring at the little plus sign in shock. "Oh, shit. He's going to be so mad. I can't believe...oh, hell. I'm not ready for this," Konan thought. She stared at the pregnancy test for a few more minutes. The smell of breakfast cooking, though, had her on her knees in front of the toilet. The test clattered across the floor. She threw up what little was left in her stomach and wiped her mouth. She stood up shakily and peeled her clothes off, then stepped into the shower. When she felt clean, she turned the water off and dried off, then stepped out of the shower to get dressed. She stumbled when she Pein standing beside the window, the test in his hand. She paled and everything went black.

Pein swore and jumped to catch her as she fainted. He picked her her bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. After settling her on the bed, Pein walked back to the bathroom to clean up. He dried the floor off and threw away the pregnancy test. "No use letting everyone know before we tell them. Oh, hell. I'm going to be a father," Pein thought to himself. He grabbed a washcloth from the closet and wet it with cold water. When he got back to his room, Konan was sitting up but still looking a bit green. "Lie back down," he ordered. "You need to start taking it easy. And no more midnight rain dances," he admonished.

Konan blushed. "Damn. Should've known he would find out about that," she thought. She sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Unfortunately, she was too close to the headboard and hit her head. Hard. She started cursing as her vision went blurry and stars exploded behind her eyes. Pein was there in an instant, checking the back of her head for blood. There wasn't any, but he could already feel the knot coming up.

He sighed. "You always have been clumsy. Hang on a second," he said as he went to grab the wet cloth. He sat behind her on the bed and gently pressed the cloth onto the sore spot on her head. When she winced, he leaned down and brushed her cheek with his lips. Konan sighed and leaned back against him. Pein wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

Konan looked up at the man she loved. She smiled when she saw the way his bottom lip poked out a bit, almost as if he were pouting. She eased out of his arms and pulled her boots off, then slipped his off. She stripped out of her cloak and top shirt, leaving her in her pants and a black tank top. Konan then tugged Pein up until she could remove his cloak. "Damn, but he's a heavy sleeper," she thought with a sigh. She grabbed his feet and pulled his body downwards on the bed until he was laying flat on his back, then she crawled back up to him so she could rest her head on his chest. After her breathing evened out, Pein opened his eyes and began to smile. He pulled the blanket out from under them and covered Konan up, then went back to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Konan awoke to the sound of the rain hitting the roof. She slipped out of bed and walked quietly to the window. She opened it enough to stick her arm out. She relished the cool rain on her skin. Just as she was about to open the window wider, Pein called out from the bed, "I told you not to do that anymore, Konan." He got up and walked up to her. "What if you get sick?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

Konan sighed. "Pein, I won't get sick. I've been in the rain since I was a kid, you know that. I've never gotten sick from being in the rain. Why would now be any different?" she asked.

Pein thought for a minute. "Well, maybe being pregnant will make your immune system weaker. I don't know. I just don't want you or the baby sick. Please promise me, Konan. Or I can make sure it won't rain at all while you're pregnant," he threatened.

Konan gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. Now promise me," Pein said again.

Konan sighed in defeat. "Fine. I promise. But I won't stop touching the rain completely. I just won't go out there," she conceded.

Pein nodded. "Deal. So...which one of us gets to tell the others?"

Konan stiffened. "Tell them...about the baby?" she asked in a thin voice.

Pein chuckled. "Guess I will, then. Better be prepared for a tidal wave of men coming in here. I'll go ahead and tell them now, since everybody's here." He turned and walked out the door.

Konan stood at the window. She heard a collective gasp as Pein broke the news, then footsteps hurrying her way. She braced herself.

Tobi was the first one in, followed by Deidara. They sandwiched her between them in a bear hug, both telling her how happy they were for her.

Kisame walked in and yanked them out of the way, then pulled her up so he could crush her with his form of a bear hug. "Way to go, girl," he whispered in her ear. Konan giggled.

After Kisame put her back on the ground, Sasori walked up and hugged her gently. "Congratulations, Konan," he said. Konan smiled and hugged him back.

Itachi just sort of air-hugged her, patting her on the back. She could tell he wasn't comfortable with close physical contact.

Hidan squeezed her and said how happy Jashin-sama was that there would be a new potential worshiper. Pein growled and threw him out the door. Konan just laughed.

Kakuzu hugged her, but as he walked away, she heard him grumbling about another mouth to feed and more expenses. She covertly sent an origami creation at him. It gave him papercuts all over his face. Everybody else just laughed while he cursed.

After the congratulations were given, everyone left the room. Pein smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "Wasn't so bad. Now we just have to get through the next few months. We're going into the village next week so you can get checked out by a medic," he informed her.

"That's not necessary. I have the Sannin Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura Haruno, in my room. I captured her last time I was in Konoha," a voice from the doorway said. "She's one of the best. I needed her to heal my eyes."

Konan turned to see Itachi standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable. She smiled. "Thank you, Itachi. That's sweet of you to offer," she said quietly.

Pein nodded. "I was wondering who you had hidden in there. I'm kind of surprised though. She's been here long enough to heal your eyes and be gone. You've had her for what, three, four months?"

Itachi looked even more uncomfortable. "Well, she...I..."

Konan saved him. "Oh. I see. I'm going to go talk to her, Pein," she said, slipping out of his arms.

She heard the two men talking as she left. She wandered through the halls towards Itachi's room. Suddenly, she was hit with the craving for ice cream. She turned a corner and stepped into the kitchen. She saw a pink-haired kunoichi standing there. A pregnant pink-haired kunoichi. "Well," Konan thought, "I won't be going through this alone." She stepped fully into the room.

Sakura turned and smiled. "You must be Konan. Itachi told me you were pregnant. Guess neither of us are going to be alone in this." Her eyes widened. "Oh! You must be wanting a check-up, huh? Let's go to the medical ward, then."

Konan smiled. This girl was all-business. "That's okay. I was actually about to get some ice cream," she said with a small smile.

Sakura smiled back. "I know how you feel. The cravings can come on pretty sudden." She grabbed a carton of ice cream out of the freezer. "Rocky Road okay with you?" she asked.

Konan nodded. "Sounds great." She got two bowls out of the cabinet and two spoons. Sakura got the ice cream scooper and dealt out even portions of the ice cream to the bowls. While Sakura put the scooper in the sink, Konan put the ice cream up. The women then went to the living room to watch TV while they enjoyed the ice cream.

After the ice cream was gone, the two women headed to the medical wing for Konan's checkup.

Sakura had her lie down on the table. She sent her chakra into Konan's body, checking for anything abnormal. After that, she moved to Konan's abdomen, to check on the baby. She smiled. "Everything is fine. You're due in about...hmmm...I'd say eight months. Give or take a week or two."

Konan smiled. "Thank you, Sakura. And I hope that Itachi is treating you well."

Sakura blushed. "Ever since I found out I was pregnant, he's been treating me like glass. We haven't had sex in two months!"

Konan's eyes widened. "Would you like me to talk to him?"

"Would you please? I'm tired of going to bed and waking up alone. And horny," replied the girl.

Konan got up and the two went their separate ways. Konan found Pein and told him what Sakura said. She kept walking and soon found Itachi.

He was in his room reading, his back turned to her. "You know, just because we're pregnant doesn't mean we'll break. Or that we're weak," Konan said, leaning on the side of the doorway.

Itachi closed his book and laid it down, then turned to face Konan. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Konan laughed. "I'm talking about that poor horny girl in there who seems to think you won't touch her with a ten-foot pole while she's pregnant."

Itachi nodded. "Ah. That. I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

Konan rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that what you're packing could reach all the way to the baby? I don't think so. The baby will be fine as long as you don't throw her around. She's a strong girl, Itachi. Let her show that to you." And with that said, she turned and walked out of the door.

Itachi shook his head at her little speech. He knew it most likely wouldn't hurt the baby, he was just a little bit paranoid. He also resented the crack Konan had gotten in about his package. He started thinking about how Sakura never complained. Then he started thinking about what all they were doing while she wasn't complaining. Soon enough, he had a raging hard-on and no Sakura. He sent out a pulse of chakra to find her. She was in the kitchen when she felt his chakra. She also felt the underlying hunger. She dropped everything and rushed to Itachi's room. As soon as she walked into the door, Itachi tackled her to the bed.

Kisame walked into the room, looked at the bed and froze, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Needless to say, Sakura got her wish. No more lonely nights.

Slowly, life returned to normal. ...Well, as normal as a group of missing-nin from various countries living under one roof could be. Pein had started paying more attention to Konan, to the point of smothering her. It was sweet - really, it was! - but sometimes Konan just felt like shoving him out of the room. Her solace was, surprisingly, Deidara. The boy was more in tune in his feminine side than any straight man she knew. Not surprising considering the amount of time and effort the Iwa-nin put into his hair. On the days the Pein was being overly-protective, Konan would slip out of the room and head to Deidara's room. Most of the time, she would find him working on a new clay creation to use in battle. This time, however, when she walked into the room, he had a tarp thrown over his desk and was sitting on his bed, innocently reading a book - upside down.

Konan smothered a giggle. "Enjoying the book, Deidara?"

Deidara looked up. "It's really good, yeah."

Konan forced back another giggle. "Mhmm. So is reading upside down a new thing?"

Deidara's eyes widened a bit and looked down at his book. He blushed and turned it right side up. "Okay. You caught me, yeah."

Konan smiled. "And what exactly did I catch you at?"

Deidara looked at her. "I can't tell you. It's a secret, yeah."

Konan shook her head. "Okay, Mr. Secret. Let's go take a walk. Pein is trying to get me to take some potion he got a voodoo shaman to make. He said it's supposed to keep the baby strong, but I won't touch it."

Deidara's visible eye widened. "Damn. Okay. We'll go walk through Zetsu-san's garden. He doesn't usually mind."

The two set out to said garden. Along the way, they bumped into Sakura. Konan invited her along, and soon the three of them were walking slowly through the garden that Zetsu had built.

Deidara looked at the two women. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think Zetsu-san was gay. No straight guy I know loves flowers as much as he does."

"You're one to talk, blondie. You spend more time on your hair than any girl I know," Zetsu's black half said sardonically. He smirked when Deidara jumped and whirled around to face him.

"I agree. He does seem pretty effeminate. Think we should tell Sasori his partner has switched teams?" Zetsu's other half suggested.

"Switched...teams? What does that mean?" Deidara asked, thoroughly confused. The women dissolved into giggles.

Zetsu shook his head. The kid was hopeless. "He means gay, kid."

Deidara's eye widened. "I'm not gay. And why would Sasori-danna care?"

This sent the girls into another fit of giggles at the blonde's apparent cluelessness.

"Never mind. You're giving me a headache," Zetsu said, then disappeared into the ground.

/.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\

When Konan got back to her room, Pein was sitting on her bed, arms crossed and looking pissed. She walked in and waved a hand at him, sending small paper butterflies to swirl around him. Konan stripped off her cloak then walked over to where Pein sat. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. She angled her head up and kissed Pein's neck. The man turned and swept her into his arms and down onto the bed. Konan giggled as Pein's lips grazed her neck. Hearing her, Pein began to nip, lick and kiss her neck until she was breathless. He grinned down at her. "Don't think this means you're off the hook. I'll just be in a great mood when I finally get around to lecturing you."

Konan smirked and ran her hands down Pein's back, then slid one around to cup his heavy erection. When Pein's breath caught, she tightened her hand a bit, causing Pein to groan. "What lecture?"

Pein tore their clothes off and entered her willing body in one swift stroke. Konan gasped as he seemed to fill her body completely. They lost themselves in each other's bodies. Pein kept up the swift, hard movements of his hips while he tormented Konan's breasts; Konan ran her nails lightly up and down Pein's back, digging in and gasping when he rolled his hips a certain way or hit a certain spot inside her.

Quickly, the two reached their peaks, Konan breathing erratically and Pein collapsing on top of Konan. Konan pushed at him immediately. "You can't do that anymore, Pein. What if it hurt the baby?"

Pein's breath caught in his throat and he quickly rolled off of Konan then slid down the bed until he was level with her abdomen. He sent his chakra into her body and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that everything was okay. He pressed a kiss to Konan's belly and slid back up to kiss her lips. "The baby is fine."

Konan sighed and kissed Pein's lips. "That's good." She laid her head on his shoulder and pressed her body closer to his. Pein pulled a cover over them and wrapped his arm around Konan, pulling her even closer to him. They fell asleep like that, Konan's head on his should and Pein's hand covering their child with his hand.


	3. In the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains various pairings that I support. Sorry if anybody doesn't like them. There will be Itachi/Sakura, Deidara/Hinata, Sasori/TenTen, Zetsu/Ino, Hidan/Tsunade, and Kisame/Temari.
> 
> This chapter also contains character deaths. Multiple.

As the months sped by, Konan's belly got bigger. With each day that went by, Pein's nerves got shorter. He turned out to be the biggest worry-wart ever. Konan couldn't walk around too much, or have any caffeine at all, or even use any jutsu. It was driving her completely insane! "The boys" were almost as bad as Pein, treating her like glass that could break if the wind touched it. Konan didn't blame them. Not after Sakura...

A month earlier, Sakura had gone into labor. For twelve hours, she had lain on a bed in the medical wing of the base, trying to stay strong. After another hour, a beautiful baby girl had come into the world, screaming the whole way. Itachi's smile had been genuine, and larger than any member had seen before. He had handed their baby to Sakura, who had smiled and kissed the baby's head. The tiny newborn had opened her eyes, making those who saw gasp. The child's eyes were a green so pure they surpassed even Sakura's jade orbs, along with the tomoe from the Sharingan and a blood red ring around the iris. The proud mother had kissed the baby's head again and whispered, "Hitomi." Itachi had rushed to Sakura's side and kissed her lips, whispering to her how much he loved her. The pink-haired new mother had whispered back, telling him and Hitomi she loved them. Sakura had then closed her eyes; her arms went limp, nearly spilling the baby out of her arms.

Itachi's eyes had widened and he'd grabbed his daughter before she could fall. He handed her to Konan then rushed back to Sakura's side. His Sharingan had activated, searching for any sign of life within the shell of the woman he loved. But, there was nothing to find. Even her chakra had all but disappeared. With a broken cry, Itachi started CPR, trying to keep Sakura's blood moving and oxygen moving into her organs. Pein stepped forward and pushed Itachi out of the way. Itachi's wild eyes met Pein's, then lowered as he moved away. Kisame stepped forward and placed an arm around his partner's shoulder, trying to give him strength in case Pein failed.

Pein made a long succession of hand seals, then placed his hands on Sakura's chest. "Forbidden Jutsu: Death Retrieval Jutsu!" For a few minutes, everything was silent. Itachi closed his eyes, a tear running slowly down his face. Then, a gasp sounded through the room, then coughing. Itachi's eyes flew open to see Pein helping Sakura sit up and drink water. "You'll need to rest for a few days. Absolutely NO getting out of bed. Take care of her, Itachi." With that, he exited the room. Konan smiled at Itachi and handed him his and Sakura's baby, then followed after Pein. As she shut the door, she heard Kisame's loud cry and then quiet laughter.

Placing her hand over her belly, Konan walked into her and Pein's room. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. When he heard the door shut, he looked up. Konan nearly gasped at the stricken look on his face. She rushed to his side and threw her arms around him, whispering I love you in his ear.

He turned to her and buried his face in her neck. "What if that had been you, Konan? I don't know if I would have the strength to go on if I lost you, or the baby."

Konan wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Pein, I'm not as small as Sakura. I can handle the birthing."

Pein just tightened his arms around her, then slid one hand down to rest on her belly, where their child was growing. Konan smiled when the baby kicked and Pein cursed.

Now, Sakura was well on her way to recovery, and getting stronger every day. Konan visited her as often as she could. Sometimes, she would walk into Sakura's room to see Itachi and Sakura curled around Hitomi, whispering back and forth with smiles on their faces. When those days occurred, she always backed out of the room quietly, leaving the family alone. On one such day, Konan left and went into the garden. Zetsu had been good to her, showing her which plants to avoid in her pregnancy, and which were safe to be around. Konan had, in turn, taught Zetsu an origami jutsu. As she walked through the rows of plants, Konan thought about her own impending birth date. In less than a month, she would be giving birth to Pein's child. Smiling to herself, she didn't notice that she had wandered into the 'forbidden' section of plants. Just before she got to the most deadly ones, Zetsu slithered from the ground in front of her.

"This is far enough, Konan-san. These are the more dangerous plants. Pein-sama would have our head if you got hurt in here. So stay out of trouble." After both of his personalities had their say, Zetsu slithered back into the ground, off to do who-knew-what.

Taking his advice, Konan turned around and walked back to the 'safe' section of the garden. The roses were her favorite. She loved the scent and colors of them. "It also helps that Pein is always giving me one." At the most random times, Pein would pop in and hand her a rose. They were mostly red, but sometimes he branched out; he'd presented her with yellow, pink, and even blue. Her absolute favorite, though, was the orange one he had given her the day before. It was the exact shade of his hair, and made her smile every time she saw it. Konan gasped as the baby kicked. "I know, little one. Very eager to get out, aren't you? We're ready for you to get here, too, my little Raiden." Smiling a bit at the name, she continued through the garden. She was walking slowly and surely, making sure she wouldn't trip on anything. All of a sudden, something snaked out from under one of the tables and grabbed her ankle. Screeching like a banshee, she automatically drew a kunai.

"Damn, Konan. Don't get your fucking panties in a twist. I was just having a little fucking fun!" Hidan said as he crawled out from under the table.

"You stupid….stupid….MAN!" she screamed before running out of the garden. Hidan shook his head. Konan just didn't know how to have fun anymore.

Twenty minutes later, Pein found Konan on their bed, crying her eyes out. He was beside her in a flash, one hand going to her belly, the other cradling her head. "What happened, love? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Go away. Men are stupid and I want to be alone!" Konan snapped as she pushed Pein's hand away.

Pein started to laugh quietly. "I see Hidan pranked you again. What was it this time? A snake?"

Konan lifted her head to glare at Pein. "No. He hid under a table and grabbed my leg when I walked by. Stop encouraging him! Every time you laugh at him, you make him want to do it more."

Pein smiled at his moody woman. "He's always been like this. Remember when he cut Deidara's hair? And then when he painted Tobi's mask purple while he was asleep? You used to help him pull pranks. Why are you upset?"

"I'm upset because I'm pregnant and he scared me and just because I can be!" Konan nearly screeched at Pein.

Pein's brow furrowed. "I guess you're right. Going around scaring pregnant women might not be such a good idea. I'll let him know next time I see him."

Konan groaned. Pein was right beside her in an instant. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"Just the baby kicking. I think it's almost time for him to be born. He's kicking a lot harder than before."

Pein glanced at Konan's belly. Konan smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling it to her belly where the baby was kicking her. Pein smiled when the baby kicked his hand. He removed his hand and stretched out beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and lay quietly while Konan slept. Eventually, he drifted off.

The next day, Hidan was ordered to cater to Konan's every whim. Konan was having an inordinate amount of fun ordering him around. By Pein's orders, Hidan couldn't curse at all. By the middle of the day, Hidan was ready to burst from the strain. Not only was Konan making everything more complicated than it had to be, Deidara and the others were making things worse by giving her ideas! "Hidan! I need you to get me something!"

With a groan, Hidan left his hiding spot in the garden to find Konan. "There you are! Dei-kun here just gave me an idea for lunch. I want a bowl of ramen. But it has to be from the Ichiraku place in Konoha. And I want the special from that little restaurant in Kiri we went to last year. And a bowl of miso from that place in Suna Pein took me to last month. Thank you, Hidan-san!"

Hidan bit back the string of curses clogging his throat. "Yes, Mistress Konan. I'll get right on that." As he walked by Deidara, his arm lashed out, punching the smirking blonde in the nose. When Konan glared at him and opened her mouth, Hidan held up a hand to stop her. "Leader never said I couldn't retaliate. I've just been on my best behavior until now. Idiot Iwa brat."

Konan shook her head and turned to Deidara. "Are you okay, Deidara? I didn't know he would hit you."

Deidara grinned through the blood seeping from his broken nose. "It was awesome, though. ...The making him miserable part, not the getting punched part."

Konan smiled and shook her head again. She laughed and stood up. "Come on, Dei-kun. Let's go find Tobi and get him to make those cookies again."

Deidara visibly brightened at the prospect. "You mean the ones with the gooey insides and the sugary stuff on top? Okay!"

Konan frowned. "First, though, we need to stop by Sakura and Itachi's room."

The two made their way up to Sakura and Itachi's room. The new parents hardly left their baby alone. Hitomi was going to be a very spoiled little girl. After Sakura had pulled herself away from fussing over Hitomi long enough to heal Deidara's broken nose, Konan and Deidara went to find Tobi. The orange-masked Akatsuki member eagerly agreed to bake a few batches of the cookies that Deidara was so fond of. An hour and a half later, the three of them were happily ensconced in Konan's old room, plates of cookies and glasses of milk surrounding them and laughter in the air. At one point, after Tobi had inadvertently insulted Deidara, Konan laughed so hard she wet her pants. Or so she thought. When a sharp pain hit her, she glanced up in surprise. "Guys...I think my water just broke."

When the two shocked males just stared at her, she groaned. "PEIN! Hurry!" Two seconds later, Pein stood in front of Konan, a worried expression on his face. "What is it, love?"

"The baby. It's time!" When Pein went slack-jawed, she growled. "Men! Idiots!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small two-way communicator. "Sakura, it just started. About three minutes ago. Just one so far. Okay. See you then."

Sakura wheeled a chair into the room two minutes later. She carefully helped Konan into the chair and wheeled her back out and down the hall. At the door to the infirmary, Itachi stood holding Hitomi. "Hi, honey. Go help the other men and get Pein scrubbed and changed. Love you!" Sakura kissed the silent man and pushed Konan into the sterile room and to the bed. "Okay, Konan. Get on up here and let's get you settled in. It'll still be a few hours before you can have pain medication. If I give it to you now, it'll wear off by the time the baby comes."

After Konan was changed into the hospital gown and settled into her bed, Sakura draped a blanket over her legs. Every now and then, a contraction ripped through her body, making Konan go white with the strain not to scream. Eventually, Pein stepped into the room, still looking a bit dazed but at least coherent. He was wearing sterile green scrubs and had a mask draped around his neck. When he finally noticed Konan, he rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry it took so long, Konan. I was pretty shocked. And scared," he admitted. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Please, Kami, don't let anything go wrong," he whispered.

#####################

Hours later, Konan was settled in a heated bed in another room in the infirmary. Pein stood beside the bed, leaning over a crib. A blue blanket-swaddled bundle slept peacefully in it. Konan woke from her slumber and rolled over to look at Pein and their child. "Hi," she whispered.

Pein whirled around and smiled. "Thank Kami. You're finally awake. You scared me for a while there, baby. You wouldn't wake up and the baby kept crying. Don't ever do that again, Konan. I love you too much to lose you," he choked out as he grasped her tightly to him.

Konan smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, too, Pein. Why would you think I would ever – could ever – leave you like that? You and our son. Bring him here, please."

Pein turned to gently pick up his son. "Meet your mommy, Raiden. She's something else."

Konan smiled and held out her arms. "Hi there, Raiden. Oh, I love you so much already. This is going to be so different, Pein. You have to help me clean this place up. No more cursing, no more living like pigs. We have to keep this place nice for Raiden and for Hitomi. Sakura and Itachi will help. And who knows? Maybe the rest of the men will settle down. Deidara talks in his sleep, and I heard him talking of a shy girl with "moonbeams for eyes" in Konoha. And Sasori has checked up on a weapons specialist in Konoha quite a few times. And Zetsu made a bouquet for a florist in Konoha. Hidan likes big-breasted women, so the Hokage of Konoha would be a good choice for him. Stop looking at me like that! I'm a woman, I can't help it! I like to match-make. And what is it with the women of Konoha?"

Pein chuckled at his silly woman. "Are you going to marry me, Konan?"

Konan looked up at him slyly. "Love, I thought we were married. You're the kage of Rain. Can't you just sign a paper and make us married? And Sakura and Itachi, too?"

Pein blinked. "I honestly didn't think of that. I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, Konan became Pein's wife, and Sakura became – finally, but not the way she had dreamed – Sakura Uchiha. Neither women would change anything, though. Sakura loved Itachi, no matter how insane their relationship seemed. And Konan would do anything for Pein. They loved their men with all of their hearts, and their men loved them back.

As time wore on, the other men noticed how happy the two men seemed. Deidara was the first to fall. He started requesting missions to Konoha and the Fire Country. After one mission, he brought home the girl he had been interested in for so long. She and Sakura spent a lot of time together. Konan befriended the shy young kunoichi and helped her cope with the abrupt change in lifestyle. The three women became close and spent their time talking and making plans. When Deidara and Hinata married, the three married couples decided to build a new building for themselves where they could have privacy and time away from the rowdy single men. They built on a nursery and playroom when Hinata got pregnant. She and Deidara became the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl they named Mari. She had blue-black hair and natural blonde streaks and teal, pupil-less eyes. As she grew, it became obvious that the Hyuuga kekkai genkai wasn't going to form. However, when she turned 15, Raiden accidentally used his Rinnegan on her and activated her own doujutsu. Hinata was happy that she could pass on the Hyuuga family jutsu to her daughter. They were happily married for the rest of their lives, during which they had three more children. All were boys, which made Deidara happy. One of the boys inherited Hinata's kekkai genkai, while the other two inherited Deidara's. Their teenage years were a hassle for everyone, what with the explosions and clay sculptures littering their rooms.

Sasori was the next to fall. He ended up being taken prisoner by TenTen, who wanted to know why he was stalking her. He was very taken aback by her combative attitude. In all of his studying – he refused to believe he was a stalker – of her, she was normally even-tempered and slow to anger. Now, however, she was smoldering with her ire. She kept him as her prisoner, locked in her basement, for two weeks. During those two weeks, Sasori learned more about her than he had in two years of studying her. He learned that her mom had died when she was four, leaving behind a husband and two children. He learned what nobody else would ever have bothered to: TenTen had a twin. Since her twin, Takumi, didn't have any kind of shinobi ability, he stayed at home with their father and helped run their weapon shop. TenTen also learned about him. She learned that his grandmother raised him after his parents were killed in battle, and what all happened between his leaving Suna and being recruited by Akatsuki.

By the end of the two weeks, Sasori was no longer a prisoner; he was more of a guest. He stayed for another week, during which they talked and laughed and grew closer. Finally, he had to leave. TenTen felt saddened by his departure, and spent two weeks debating whether or not to go after him. After saying goodbye to her family, she packed up her things and left. (She never knew that Neji went a little crazy after she left. Having first his cousin, then his teammate leave the village to be with an S-ranked criminal pushed his poor mind over the edge.) She tracked him down in four days. They spent four months in the base together, growing even closer every day. They finally married and moved to the other building. After two years of trying, TenTen finally got pregnant. Nine months later, Akasuna no Ryuu was born. – I know, I know. Sasori's a puppet and can't have kids. Let's pretend, k? – During their lives, they had another child, a girl, that they named in honor of their mothers. TenTen smiled when she called her children in, knowing that her mother would be proud. Sasori was most proud when they both tucked their children in to bed, something that his parents had always done for him while alive.

Zetsu was next. On a mission to retrieve a rare herb for the Akatsuki's poison-making stores. In the field where the herb was found, Zetsu ran into Ino Yamanaka. When she saw his robes, she immediately went into a defensive stance. The darker side of Zetsu's personality growled at her. The lighter side smiled and reassured her. Ino didn't know which side was cuter... It was a well-known fact that she had bad taste in men. Hello! Shikamaru? Kankuro? So the fact that she found an Akatsuki member to be extremely good-looking wasn't too much of a surprise. She just wished Sakura were there with her so they could laugh over Ino's latest bad choice. Little did Ino know that she would see Sakura sooner than expected. Zetsu recognized Ino as the florist from Konoha. In a rare show of solidarity, Zetsu's mouth broke into a feral grin on both sides. Seconds later, Zetsu had the herb in one hand and an unconscious Ino slung over the other shoulder. Of course, being a guy, his hand slipped a few times from her waist to her bottom on the way back to the base.

For Ino, the best part of being a prisoner was the fact that she could talk to Sakura pretty much whenever she wanted. The worst was having to share a room with Zetsu. Not only was a a messy eater, he snored. The eating-people thing was something that Ino could overlook, as long as he didn't do it in front of her. The snoring, however, had to go. She was missing out on beauty sleep! She tried making him sleep on his side. She tried making him sleep propped up a bit. Nothing worked. Until one night, Ino and Kisame had a drinking contest and the drunken kunoichi plopped down on the wrong bed in the room she was forced to share with her captor. The next morning, she was appalled – and yet strangely excited – to find Zetsu pressed against her with his arms wrapped around her waist. That night was the first of many to come where Zetsu didn't snore. Six months after Ino became an Akatsuki captive, she married Zetsu. A year and a half later, Ino had twins. Only the boy, Kohaku, had the dual-colored skin and split personality of his father. The girl, Hanako, inherited her mother's blonde hair, but her father's yellow eyes. Both children had Ino's birthmark, a flower petal, on their shoulder blade. Kohaku's was in the shape of a sakura petal, while Hanako's was shaped like a rose. Both children also had both parent's kekkai genkai. – I'm not sure if Zetsu's ability to like...dissolve into the ground is a kekkai genkai...but it is in this -verse. – They didn't have anymore children, but they didn't mind. They were happy with each other and their two children.

When Tsunade stepped down as Hokage and let Naruto take over for her, Hidan made his move. He had consulted Jashin about taking a wife, and told himself that since Jashin hadn't killed him, he thought it was a great idea. One night, when Tsunade was alone in her house and Jiraiya wasn't stalking her, Hidan snuck in and told her that his god had told him that she was to be his wife. To Hidan's consternation, Tsunade laughed in his face and told him that she was going to shower and for him to be gone when she returned. He wasn't. In fact, he had stripped down and was spread out on her bed, fast asleep. Tsunade grinned evilly as she pulled out a length of rope. When Hidan woke up, he was tied to the bed with Tsunade hovering over him, naked as he was. When Hidan saw her breasts, he cursed, then thanked Jashin. Tsunade smiled when Hidan's eyes raised back up to her own. She leaned forward and licked his lip. Hidan grasped the ropes attached to his wrists and pulled until they broke. Tsunade gasped as Hidan lunged forward and – *Censored...bc it would be too long and I'm trying to keep these short.* [...but if anybody wants lemony action, i can so write a side ficlet. lol]

Tsunade, free of the ties of Hokage, moved with Hidan to the Akatsuki base. At first she was concerned about being with a man younger than she was. Hidan was very proud to tell her that he was over five-hundred years old. Tsunade thought it over and decided to be a Jashinist convert so that she could be immortal, too. They turned down Pein's offer to marry them, deciding instead to get a priest of Jashin to marry them. Since Tsunade had converted and become immortal, Jashin-sama had blessed her by restoring her ability to have children. They lived until the last member of the Akatsuki died, after which they decided to sacrifice themselves to each other. They had four kids during their time together, two girls and two boys who all turned out to be immortal.

Kisame shocked everyone by bringing home Sabaku no Temari. They were actually a pretty good match, if you overlooked the difference in size and coloring. They were both loud-mouths, they both drank sake like there was no tomorrow, and they both liked sex. Once, Sakura and the other girls asked Temari why she liked sex with Kisame so much. She told them between giggles that he was so big and that, like all sharks, his skin was rough when rubbed the wrong way. Unlike sharks, though, the skin didn't cut or scrape her; instead, it was like extra traction when he pulled out. The girls giggled and joked about it for a long while, making Temari blush.

It didn't take long for Temari to become pregnant. In fact, Temari was like a baby-machine. By their fourth year of marriage, she and Kisame had six kids. After the second set of twins, Temari put her foot down and made Kisame have Sakura perform a vasectomy. After their youngest child turned eight, Temari had Sakura secretly reverse the procedure. Two weeks later, she was pregnant again. Kisame was a very happy man...until Temari told him they weren't having sex the entire time she was pregnant. The fact that he was having another child was good enough for him, though. Surprisingly, only one of their kids had Kisame's blue skin. All had his gills, though. They also all had the ability to control sand, proving the theory Temari had always had about Gaara inheriting his ability from their grandfather, not Shukaku. The two lived happily together for the rest of their lives, having children every few years. When Temari finally stopped having children, they had fourteen kids. Kisame was a cocky old man during the family reunions, due to having the most kids. Only one child ever had Kisame's blue skin. Since he, like all the rest, had Kisame's shark teeth, Kisame didn't worry too much about him.

As Pein looked back on his years, he couldn't help but feel pride. When Konan became pregnant with Raiden, Pein started making plans to legitimize the Akatsuki. He gave up on his plans of world domination and became the real kage of Rain, taking the time to help its inhabitants and make Rain a better village. He and Konan ended up having four children, all of whom inherited the Rinnegan and Konan's origami jutsu.

Kisame was the first Akatsuki member to die. He developed cancer from all of his drinking. Temari, heartbroken and also developing liver cancer, died soon after him.

Itachi and Sakura died after fifty years together. Itachi was blind and Sakura had lost most of superior strength that had made her famous. They died in each others' arms.

Zetsu died after getting poisoned by chemically altered soil he was traveling through. Ino lived until their children were grown enough to be on their own, then she fixed a meal for herself that was laced with wolfsbane.

Kakuzu never found a woman. He was too damned greedy to love anything but money and died after he lost all of his money on a bet.

Tobi...didn't want a woman. He wanted...Sasuke. Sasuke wanted power. ...They ended up together after two years of fighting about it. (This pairing was before I found out about who Tobi really is.)

TenTen died after accidentally cutting herself with a poisoned kunai. Sasori followed soon after. After making sure their children would be okay, he removed the chakra-filled seal from his chest and followed his love into death.

Deidara blew himself up. It was an accident! He was making a sculpture for Hinata and accidentally added too much chakra to the mixture. Hinata cried for three days. She wouldn't eat or drink, and slept constantly. After two weeks, she drifted away in her sleep.

Konan died four years before Pein. Pein kept going long enough to settle old debts and make sure everyone's kids were okay. He left the Akatsuki in Raiden's hands and used a suicide jutsu to join Konan.


End file.
